<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STAR TALK by mxdvsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875188">STAR TALK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxdvsx/pseuds/mxdvsx'>mxdvsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Attempt at Writing in General, M/M, a walk to remember au, no character death because the author is a softie, the author does not know shit about cancer and is trying their hardest, the author is not subtle about their choi san bias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxdvsx/pseuds/mxdvsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THE UNIVERSE GAVE ME CANCER. THEN THE UNIVERSE GAVE ME YOU.</p><p>Eighteen-year-old Choi San never cares about what people think, or so he claims. Jung Wooyoung is who he wants to be, uncaring and an enigma, well, he’s an enigma only to San, who doesn’t bother to make an effort with people. People are fickle and strange, they always destroy the most beautiful things, Jung Wooyoung will be destroyed. So, he doesn’t try. He doesn’t care. He really doesn’t.</p><p>[on hiatus.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>STAR TALK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737463">I Won't Fall (in love with you)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SEOUL INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL – OCTOBER 2018</strong>
</p><p>Choi San, your very clichéd, very overused trope of a rebel. He is impulsive, troubled, with a behavior that borders suicidal manic. He is envied, wanted, and feared by both students and teachers alike. He doesn’t like rules nor control, with a cocky smirk that makes boys and girls swoon, naturally athletic and muscular, and he’s already sick of it.</p><p>The key chain his cousin gave him swung around as he drove faster and faster down the road. It was empty anyways, he doesn’t care.</p><p>He turns his light off, not caring about safety. It all seemed so <em>fake</em>. Everything was fake at one am, he doesn’t know nor does he care.</p><p>Then there was a thump.</p><p>He freezes and his car screeched to a halt. He turns it around and turns the light on, looking up he sees and old man standing up from the ground. He breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>Until the old man’s eye widened and he coughs up blood. Once. Twice.</p><p>-*-</p><p>He gets expelled.</p><p>Naturally.</p><p>The only two people in this school who hold no fear for him is the principle, Jun Dong Ho, and the student council president, Jung Wooyoung.</p><p>He thinks the both of them are strange.</p><p>“Mr. Choi.” Mr. Jun says. “You have hit an elderly man with your car. We are afraid we’d have to expel you.”</p><p>He huffs. “<em>Afraid.</em>”</p><p>“Yes.” The principle says. “Your grades are stellar, that is if you attend the class, cutting half the classes you don’t attend you still manage an A- average.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” He shrugs. “I’m happy to be out of here anyways.”</p><p>“Well then.” Mr. Xian says smiling. “Be free.”</p><p>-*-</p><p>He hates it.</p><p>It’s boring.</p><p>He was close to graduating, and being free of this disgusting thing people called school, to attain the freedom of university, that is if he makes it to a university, but he digresses.</p><p>He goes back to the school and storms into the principal’s office.</p><p>“I want in again.”</p><p>“Mr. Choi.”</p><p>“I’m bored.” He says, keeping up his image. “I want to go to university.”</p><p>Mr. Jun has the nerve to smile like he expected this. </p><p>“I would allow it. If-” he says, after seeing San’s eyes light up. “If you make an effort to join the school community.”</p><p>“Um.” He says. “How?”</p><p>“May I give you a few ideas?” He suggests. “Joining the student council, tutoring the young freshman who need it, and perhaps joining the drama club, perhaps entering a new group of people will help with your behavior.”</p><p>He internally groans. Two out of those activities require him to meet Jung Wooyoung, who like he mentioned before, isn’t afraid of him.</p><p>Not only that, Jung Wooyoung is a starry-eyed boy who makes questionable fashion choices like wearing a different sweater each day, is out of this world smart, and believes that everyone has a place in this world. Seemingly, he isn’t afraid of anything. San envies him for that.</p><p>“Fine.” He says. “Fine, I’ll do it.”</p><p>The sadistic old man has the nerve to look like he’s enjoying this and grins. “Brilliant! You start again tomorrow.”</p><p>-*-</p><p>He walks around the science fair that the student council is hosting, there is a large space exhibit and there stands Wooyoung, in his hideous sweater that leaves a bad taste in San’s mouth. His eyes are shining and it makes San’s stomach do small (very small) back flips. His hair is tangled and messy and goes down to his eyes and San wonders how he could see.</p><p>He sees San and raises an eyebrow, beckoning him to join.</p><p>San walks over, the crowd clearing its way for him, he waves them away and they quickly disperse.</p><p>“Why did you do that?” Wooyoung asks, cocking his head, his eyes show no hatred or fears.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>“I can see.”</p><p>“I need to join the student council.” He blurts.</p><p>Wooyoung smiles sweetly and it makes San’s ears heat up. “I know.”</p><p>“Show me how to be a student council.”</p><p>Wooyoung raises and eyebrow.</p><p>“Please.” He adds.</p><p>“Okay!” Wooyoung says. He bumps San’s shoulder with his own. “Walk with me.”</p><p>San sighs, but obliges.</p><p>-*-</p><p>The science fair ends with a Q and A from Wooyoung. He smiles and waves goodbye at the small children who went up to him to ask questions, about space, about school, about growing up.</p><p>He sees Wooyoung walking home as he drives past him. He wants to offer him a ride he knows where Wooyoung’s house is, they live close. </p><p>He doesn’t.</p><p>-*-</p><p>
  <strong>SEOUL INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL, DRAMA ROOM – OCTOBER 2018, 3:17 PM</strong>
</p><p>Choi San’s life has recently been full of sighs. He sighs when he sees the principle in the hallways. When he sees Jung Wooyoung in Advanced Algebra. He sighs when people start approaching him after he changed his style, from chains and ripped jeans, to designer t shirts and skinny jeans.</p><p>He walks into the drama room, eyes turning to him, all but Jung Wooyoung, who’s eyes were trained onto the script in front of him.</p><p>“Mr. Kang,” the teacher, Ms. Sarah’s voice rings out from her desk. “I expect he here at least at three-ten, please get here sooner next time.”</p><p>He walks over to her, scratching his head. “Sorry. I was busy contemplating how much I don’t want to be here.”</p><p> Ms. Sarah just sighs and hands him the script for the spring play.</p><p>
  <em>UNTITLED</em>
</p><p>It reads, he sighs, mentally this time.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“I wrote this myself, it has two male leads, in celebration of the court allowing same sex marriages, I wanted us to decide on a title together before we start casting.”</p><p>He doesn’t really care about it, but he’ll have to put in at least on tenth of his effort to be able to graduate from school.</p><p>He sighs and walks over to sit next to Wooyoung.</p><p>He promptly ignores the stares that follow.</p><p>-*-</p><p>He practices reading the script with none other than Wooyoung, because no one else would be stupid enough to come two meters near him, but he digresses.</p><p>[SCENE XIII: STAR TALK]</p><p><strong>SAN</strong>: <em>Don’t you want to leave this town? Explore the world?</em></p><p><strong>WOOYOUNG</strong>: <em>Why would you leave?</em></p><p><strong>SAN</strong>: (Smiles) <em>Why would you stay?</em></p><p>Wooyoung smiles at him, bright and happy. He hates smiles like that. They remind him of his mother.</p><p>“Continue.” Ms. Sarah says, hand on her chin.</p><p><strong>SAN</strong>: <em>You’re beautiful</em></p><p>WOOYOUNG: (Raises eyebrow) <em>Am I now?</em></p><p><strong>SAN</strong>: <em>Yeah. Yeah. You really are.</em></p><p>“That was brilliant.” Ms. Sarah pats them both on the back. “Knew you had it in you, kid. You two will play the main part in the play.”</p><p>“I-wha-?” San splutters. “I was hoping something like, Tree one, or backstage crew?”</p><p>Ms. Sarah frowns. “Do you have stage fright?”</p><p>“I-no.”</p><p>“Then, why would you have a problem with the play?” She turns her head sideways, no hint of mocking in her eyes.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Wooyoung twirls the pencil in his hand, then tucks in behind his left ear.</p><p>San stares at the script the big ‘<em>UNTITLED</em>’ staring right back at him.</p><p>“Why not just name the play untitled?” San mutters, highlighting his part in the script.</p><p>“That’s a good idea.” Wooyoung says, peering at his script.</p><p>“Wha-?”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Ms. Sarah about that.”</p><p>“You have to stop doing that.”</p><p>Wooyoung cocks his head. “Doing what?”</p><p>“This.” He gestures at Wooyoung’s face.</p><p>Wooyoung smiles again and San knows that this will be a long school year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>